


[SC]蜂蜜女孩克劳德及其主人

by camusice



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camusice/pseuds/camusice
Summary: 萨菲罗斯在蜂蜜之馆碰见了一个公然卖身的蜂蜜女孩，他发现这个人也在神罗部队后，动了些心思。预警：片面的角色刻画，大量抹布，公开露出，控制
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 19





	[SC]蜂蜜女孩克劳德及其主人

萨菲罗斯第一次来到蜂蜜之馆，就看见有人在他面前公然卖身。  
  
他听说蜂蜜之馆是正经的看跳舞的地方，一般会拒绝这种行为。不过眼前这位蜂蜜女孩明显例外，她坐在一看就是大老板的人身上扭动着腰，唇中发出阵阵娇喘。  
金色的短发在这里格外显眼，让萨菲罗斯觉得台上的表演都不过如此。忽然她转了个身，趴在大老板身上，一下与萨菲罗斯面对面了。昏暗的灯光下也能看见她漂亮的蓝色眼睛，明明呻吟着动人的声音，而那美丽的脸上却只浮现出淡淡的表情。  
明显的高潮结束后，蜂蜜女孩站了起来，大腿根处明显破漏的丝袜下滑落着晶莹的液体。  
  
萨菲罗斯一直在后面观察着这个蜂蜜女孩，不对，应该说是男孩——他有着比一般女孩高和结实的身材。蜂蜜男孩从容的走到后台，在下一首乐曲响起的时候与其他女孩们一起登上了舞台。  
破掉的袜子处在耀眼的灯光下非常显眼，几乎整个店里的男男女女都在盯着他看。萨菲罗斯也不例外，蜂蜜男孩跳的很好，连续几首歌完毕后，他带着众人对他的喝彩与其他女孩一起谢幕。  
没有了舞台热闹的表演，大厅里一下显得落寞起来。萨菲罗斯看了看时间，决定回去了。  
回去的路上萨菲罗斯一直回味着一个场景——那个蜂蜜男孩在大家都注目着他腿上的丝袜破洞之后，兴奋地脸颊都红了。  
  
***  
萨菲罗斯经常会路过各种训练场，今天也是。与平常不同的是他忽然看见了一位让他感到有趣的人物——那天的蜂蜜男孩。  
没想到白天的他是神罗治安维持部队的一员，即使穿着制式服装，蓝色的眼睛和金色短发仍旧在灯光下闪闪发亮。或许是没有执勤的任务，他正在一个人认真的训练。发现这点后萨菲罗斯的脸上难得露出了一些感到有趣的笑容。  
  
萨菲罗斯晚上又专门去了一次蜂蜜之馆。金发男孩毫无意外的在场，仍旧在跟人做着苟且的事情。大腿上的袜子依旧被人弄出了洞。或许不是第一个人了，他的脸上明显挂着一些半干的精液痕迹。  
舞蹈仍旧很精彩，即使被操过好几轮，男孩也还是跳的很出众。萨菲罗斯故意等他从舞台上下来，然后拦住了他。  
“你白天训练的很刻苦呢。”  
男孩愣住，迷茫地看着他。  
“明天我会去找你。”  
说完萨菲罗斯就离开了蜂蜜之馆。  
  
第二天他专门找了一个空档去堵住了蜂蜜男孩。  
“你，过来一下。”  
男孩看见是是萨菲罗斯有点愣住，但很快反应过来。  
“……是……是长官！”  
  
萨菲罗斯找到一个没人的休息室，等男孩走进门口，萨菲罗斯就伸手抓住他脑后的头发，把他面朝墙按到墙边。萨菲罗斯用自己整个人的力量压上对方的身体，男孩很快就无法动弹。  
“又见面了呢。”  
萨菲罗斯说。  
“蜂蜜女孩的衣服很适合你，虽然我无意阻拦部下的业余生活，但我想到一个好提议，不知道你是否感兴趣呢？“  
松开了手，萨菲罗斯让男孩转过身正面朝他。他自己的一条腿抵上了男孩的胯间，感受到那里明显的硬起。  
“萨菲罗斯先生，我……”  
“到我的直属部队里做一个精液收集罐，怎么样？大家会很喜欢你的。”  
男孩看着萨菲罗斯的眼睛，后者正用他的左手摩挲着男孩的下颚与颈部，男孩很快又脸红了，不安地扭动起来。  
“可是……可是…………这太突然了……”  
“那天的男人味道怎么样？”  
唐突地，萨菲罗斯用右手划过男孩的臀缝，男孩不由自主收缩了一下臀部的肌肉。  
“想尝尝我和我部下的滋味吗？”  
  
男孩吞了吞口水，最终答应了萨菲罗斯的提议。现属于治安维持部队的男孩名叫克劳德，刚入队一年多一些。  
“去帮忙跳过一次舞以后不知道为什么喜欢上了那种感觉……”  
克劳德这么解释在蜂蜜之馆打工的经历。  
“有人问我卖不卖，我一开始不太愿意，但后来……”说着克劳德明显的夹了夹臀：“被大家玩弄的时候太开心了，很多人看着我，大家很开心地看着我高潮。然后我就爱上了这种感觉。老板好像也很喜欢看的样子，所以批准我可以在那里卖。”  
“那么你要被更多的人看到了，开心吗？”  
说这句话的时候萨菲罗斯正坐在沙发上轻舔着克劳德的后颈。制服早已经被脱下，露出了克劳德光洁的的上身，乳头已经被萨菲罗斯玩到颜色嫣红了起来。  
克劳德没有马上回答，他咬着嘴唇，突然全身的痉挛出卖了他的想法。萨菲罗斯觉得这个男孩真的很有趣，他没有继续玩弄克劳德的身体，而是站起来，然后俯身弯下腰靠近对方的脸部，说道：  
“你射了。看起来你非常期待呢，下周一记得准时来报道。我就在这里等你。”  
  
***  
萨菲罗斯为克劳德准备了特制的服装，以配合精液收集罐相应的身份。胸部与臀部都开了口以方便大家伸手摸或者伸进去操弄，其他地方仍旧是神罗制服的样子。  
“你可以选择带上头盔，或者不带。戴上头盔的话，中午会被像这样带着去食堂。”  
萨菲罗斯给了克劳德两种选择，克劳德选择带上了头盔。  
  
克劳德被带到萨菲罗斯部队的训练场，得到了众人的欢迎。平时他跟着其他士兵一起训练。到了休息的时间，其他的队员就会把他当成精液储存罐。他会面对着墙边弯腰站着，需要使用的队员可以直接插到他早已做好准备的洞里。射精后换上下一个人，直到休息时间结束，或者想使用的人全员都使用完毕。然后给他戴上肛塞，以防止精液都流出来。  
中午由负责人牵着他去食堂，其他部队的人看见他穿这样的衣服也都纷纷注视过来，克劳德很紧张，但是又很享受这样的注视。  
一天的训练结束后队员会测量他的屁眼里积攒了多少的精液，并且以量来给他打分。分数写在大腿内测露出的地方，如果分数太低，每个上他的人都会打他的屁股惩罚他。  
第一天的时候，克劳德还没有被戴上任何锁精的道具，那一天墙壁被他的精液弄的很脏，他不得不自己舔掉所有的精液。后来大家给他戴上了阴茎环，萨菲罗斯发现后给他换成了贞操锁，这样他不仅是射精，连勃起都做不到了。钥匙在萨菲罗斯手上，只有得到萨菲罗斯的点头，他才能被允许释放。  
后来大家玩腻了，开始在他的屁股里塞各种玩具，比如跳蛋拉珠，或者假阴茎之类的。克劳德不得不夹紧了屁眼，免得在训练的时候掉出来，不然又会被大家打屁股。  
  
萨菲罗斯不怎么直接参与训练，他很忙，也不总是在本部。克劳德有的时候晚上才能见到他，有的时候则好几天才能见到他一次。  
有一些萨菲罗斯在的晚上，克劳德有时候还会被带去蜂蜜之馆跳舞、卖身。这样的日子里他会被带回萨菲罗斯的家中，萨菲罗斯会打开贞操锁操他一整个晚上，直到克劳德再也射不出来为止。  
  
就在这样日常的一天里，萨菲罗斯终于又有了空闲。他刚从额外的战场上回来，他的部队比他稍微闲一点，提前几天就回来了。萨菲罗斯来到了很久未去的训练场外，想看看克劳德白天的样子。  
正好是训练的时间，克劳德这个时候已经不再带头盔了，他金色的头发和特制的服装在队伍中非常显眼。  
肿起的乳头上夹着夹子，后穴里也满满当当地塞着东西，清秀的脸上泛着情色的红潮。  
他正与队友比拼着剑术。即使被玩具玩弄着，克劳德仍旧灵活地挥舞着制式长剑。不断被激活的情欲再加上本来厮杀就会唤醒肉体上的兴奋，因而他显得格外的有生命力。  
胜负分的很快，克劳德打赢了他的对手。  
  
大家欢呼着迎着克劳德下场。克劳德跪坐着被围在中间，每个人都对着他射了精。一下子，他的身上布满了粘稠的液体。而克劳德本人则开心的接受着这样的庆贺，粉色的湿漉漉的舌头伸出来，舔舐着从脸上滑下来的精液。  
明明只是看惯了的异常风景，今天却除了日常的快乐之外，还让萨菲罗斯升起了一些不明的情绪。或者称之为“不快”也可以。  
克劳德的笑容渐渐在萨菲罗斯心中形成刺痛的感觉，本来这只是一场情欲的游戏，是萨菲罗斯亲手策划的你情我愿的游戏。但是游戏好像渐渐超出了萨菲罗斯预期的范畴——萨菲罗斯在场，亦或是不在场，都无法影响这游戏的进行了。  
  
坐以待毙并不是萨菲罗斯的作风，他推开门，旋风般的闯入训练室。大家仍旧沉浸在快感与高潮中，直到萨菲罗斯推开围着克劳德的其中几个人，站在克劳德的面前。  
见到萨菲罗斯的到来，克劳德转过身想为萨菲罗斯进行“服务”。萨菲罗斯握住了他伸出的手 ，把他从地上拽起来。  
“今天的游戏结束了。”  
他露出一个看上去十分恐怖的笑容，大家以及克劳德都不知道发生了什么，但萨菲罗斯确确实实地不愉快让所有人都收敛住了刚才欢腾的模样。克劳德被强行带离了训练室，他带着浑身的精液和露出度极高的服装，被萨菲罗斯拖着穿过了好几个区域，最终来到了萨菲罗斯在大楼里的专用休息室。  
  
“明天可以不用去部队报道了。”  
萨菲罗斯直接宣告通知，让克劳德感到惊慌。  
“萨菲罗斯长官，是我哪里表现的不好吗？”  
对克劳德的疑问，萨菲罗斯没有直接回答，他只是盯着克劳德说：“明天将会给你安排新的命令。”  
“……了解！”  
“现在跟我走。”  
萨菲罗斯说完走出了休息室，克劳德赶紧跟上，但当他发现接下来要经过更多人会通过的区域时，犹豫了一下，然后喊住了萨菲罗斯。  
“萨菲罗斯长官，我们要走这边吗？”  
萨菲罗斯停下脚步，问：“你有异议吗？“  
“不，不是……那个……我可以去换一下衣服吗？”  
克劳德如此请求。萨菲罗斯笑了，他抓住了克劳德的衣领说道：“你没有选择的权利。害怕的话，就闭上眼睛。”  
说完他就这样扯着对方的衣领，径直往前走了出去。  
  
克劳德真的感到害怕，他的双手下意识地遮住了露出的胸口和臀部，却被萨菲罗斯掰开，后者干脆改成握着他的双手来前进。克劳德只好低下头闭上眼睛，但耳朵却不能闭上，周围的窃窃私语好像都变成了对他的嘲笑与攻击，他忍耐着，直到他们走进了电梯。  
  
他们去了停车场，然后萨菲罗斯开车回了自己的住处。克劳德身上还带着之前的道具，坐在车上的时候细小的颠簸都能让他颤抖很久。到了地方，萨菲罗斯也不理他，径直走回房内，克劳德只好紧随其后。  
没有得到萨菲罗斯指令的克劳德感到有些手足无措，他看着坐在沙发上的萨菲罗斯，小心翼翼地在他面前的地毯上跪下。  
“萨菲罗斯长官……接下来我需要做什么呢？”  
萨菲罗斯终于看了他一眼，坐起身，伸手捏住了克劳德的下颚。  
“这么着急吗？那么不用明天了，现在我就给你新的命令。”  
他把克劳德的头按贴在地面，说：  
“从今天开始，你就是我的宠物了。”  
  
tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 没别的，只不过会连载的很慢


End file.
